Romeo To Cinderella
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: lucy is a schoolgirl who is deeply in love with her "Romeo". Her parents disapprove of the relationship so she lies constantly to keep their relationship a secret. Lucy compares her situation with Juliet's forbidden romance, but instead of Juliet's tragic ending she wants to have a happy ending like Cinderella did.
1. Fairy Academy

**A/N: hi guys this is another rolu fanfic and i watched a song in youtube called Romeo To Cinderella by: Hatsune Miku but i watched the version of Rin and Len Kagamine but nevermind that here it is enjoy! it also has jerza,gruvia,nali,stino(sting and yukino) etc..**

**Title: Romeo To Cinderella**

**Genres: Romance**

**Summary: lucy is a schoolgirl who is deeply in love with her "Romeo". Her parents disapprove of the relationship so she lies constantly to keep their relationship a secret. Lucy compares her situation with Juliet's forbidden romance, but instead of Juliet's tragic ending she wants to have a happy ending like Cinderella did.**

**Pairing: Rolu**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_My name is Lucy Heartfilia,18 years old and soon to be 19 years old i live in a wealthy family because my father was a successful business man i was not happy with my life so far because you see my father didn't care for me its like he doesn't love me when i was a child he forbidds me from playing outside and he says to me i should grow up everytime he says that to me its like he didn't even care for me but my mother said that he only says that to me because he loves me but i never see that side of him showing love._

_"ime-...hime" _

_i opened my eyes to see virgo then i sitted up in my bed then i yawned._

_"oh good morning virgo" i greeted_

_"good morning too Hime" She greeted back_

_"Virgo what are you doing here its sunday morning i don't have school" I said_

_"yes but hime,Master Jude said to wake up and take a bath to go downstairs" she said_

_"but why" i asked_

_"Master Jude said that he wanted to say something to you" she said_

_"okay okay i will get up" i said_

_then she nodded and left while i took a bath and change into a blue sundress and i went downstairs to see my mother and father eating breakfast i sitted down and virgo served me eggs and bacon and an orange juice then my mom greeted me._

_"good morning Lucy" Mom greeted with a smile_

_"good morning mom" I greeted back_

_"good morning Lucy" Dad greeted_

_"good morning Dad, so dad what do you want to say to me" i said_

_"well since you always wished to go to Fairy Academy i decided you should go there since you wanted it so badly" Dad said_

_then my eyes grew not because i was shocked its because i was happy then i went and hugged dad then my mom smiled at me._

_"thank you thank you so much dad" i thanked_

_"your gonna attend this academy i told you about on monday so i hired a tailor to make the uniform of fairy academy for you" Dad said_

_then i smiled and nodded then i quickly finished my breakfast and went upstairs._

* * *

_~Time Skip, Monday~_

_it is finally the day i get to go to my dream school Fairy Academy when i entered there i went to the principle's office and there i saw a white haired man with a man standing beside him had orange hair._

_"um...is the principle's office" i asked_

_"why yes and i am the principle my name is Makarov Dreyar you can call me master if you want" master said_

_"and i am Gildarts Clive your homeroom teacher" mr. clive said_

_"so your the new student here right,your name is Lucy Heartfilia am i correct" Master asked_

_"yes i am" i said_

_"well then nice to meet you lucy and welcome here at fairy academy" Master said_

_"thank you master im really hoping i could get new friends here" i said_

_"okay then enough talking gildarts your homeroom teacher will get you at your classroom where you will meet your new classmates" Master said_

_then Mr. clive and me nodded then we left the principle's office and went to a section A-B then we entered and i saw some of them making out some of them are fighting then me and Mr. Clive stopped when we got at front._

_"Okay Sit down class" Mr. Clive Ordered_

_then all of them sitted down and looked at our direction then they saw me and started to gasp._

_"okay class meet your new Classmate" Mr. Clive said_

_"Hello minna-san my name is Lucy Heartfilia and my age is 18 and i just transfered here i hope we can all be great friends" i introduced myself_

_"okay now that you introduced yourself to the class why don't you sit on the empty desk next to Rogue" Mr. clive said_

_and then he pointed into the empty desk next to a guy with black messy hair and red eyes and he has earphones on his neck which hung then i nodded and sitted to the desk next to him then i looked at him but he didn't look back then mr. clive started to discuss the lesson._

* * *

_~Recess~_

_after the lesson was over i was going to introduce to the guy next to me but he already left i sighed as i was putting my notebooks in my bag and go outside after i got out of the classroom i went to the canteen and i ordered a salad and water then i saw someone approaching me they were girls and boys the first girl had red_ hair**(erza)**,the_ other one had light blue_ hair**(Levy)**,the_ other one had dark blue_ hair**(juvia)**,the_ two next one had white hair but their hair styles are different the other one had long_ hair**(mirajane)**_ the other one had short_ one**(lisanna)**,the_ next one had a blue silver-ish_ hair**(yukino) **_and the last one had dark brown hair_**(cana).**_  
_

_the other boy had Light Blonde hair_**(sting),**_the other one had long green hair_**(freed),**the other one had light brown hair**(hibiki),**the other one had blue hair**(jellal),**_the other one had salmon hair_**(all of you already know),**_the other one had raven_**(all of you already know), **_and the last one had black long hair_**(you all already know).**

_"hello do you need something" i asked_

_"hello your lucy right my name is erza Scarlet" the scarlet haired girl said_

_"nice to meet you erza" i said_

_"my name is Levy Mcgarden" the light blue haired girl said_

_"my name is Juvia Lockser" the dark blue haired girl said_

_"my name is Mirajane Strauss" the girl with white long hair said_

_"my name is lisanna strauss my sister is mirajane" the white short haired girl said_

_"my name is yukino Aguria" the girl with short blue silver-ish hair said_

_"name is Cana Alberona" the girl with dark brown hair said_

_"nice to meet you erza,levy,juvia,lisanna,mirajane,yukino and cana" i said_

_"the name is Sting Eucliffe nice to meet you blondie" the light blonde haired boy spoke_

_"hi sting and your blonde too" i said_

_"my name is Freed Justine hello lucy" the boy who had green long hair said_

_"my name is hibiki Laytis nice to meet you beautiful" the man with light brown hair_

_"the name is Natsu Dragneel" The boy with salmon hair said_

_"my name is Jellal Fernandez" the boy with blue hair said_

_"The name is Gajeel Redfox" the man that had long black hair said_

_"and im Gray Fullbuster" the guy with raven hair said_

_"nice to meet you guys" i said_

_"would you mind if we join you lucy" Erza asked_

_"sure why not" i said_

_and they all sitted down and we chatted until the bell ringed and we went back to class as i sitted on my desk i kept staring at him at class but then when the class is over i got home bt i kept wondering why that boy never talked to me._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today guys please read and review bye!**

**R&R please :D**


	2. Rogue Cheney?

**A/N: hi guys bloody here and this is chapter 2 of romeo to cinderella and yeah i've been kinda busy nowadays since its all summer now and so on let's continue to the next chapter of this series.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

**P.P.S: english isn't my second language okay!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

again yet it was an another day and i was happy since now i already transfered at Fairy Academy, i looked through the window of my parent's car or should i say Limousine i sighed as i opened the window of the car and the wind blowed i can feel the air going through me then i stared at the big blue sky with its fluffy clouds floating but sometimes i wish that i would be free just for once from my dad.

"Mistress we have arrived" My Driver named Arata said

then i snapped out of my daydream and arata opened the door and i came out when i did my friends went to me.

"LUCY!" Mirajane yelled

then she jumped to me and then we fell causing my other friends to sweatdropped and so did i then mirajane stood up and gave me hand.

"what is it mirajane" i asked

"well i missed you so much" she exclaimed

then i sweatdropped because of her attitude all of a sudden but i smiled,"but mira aren't we classmates and we go to the same school"i said,"oh..sorry but since we got a new classmate i was so excited" Mira said,then the bell rang,"i think its time for us to go class is about to start soon" Levy said,"okay then let's go" i said, then we went to the classroom and i sitted in my seat next to the guy with black messy hair and red snake like eyes when i sitted next to him he didn't even say "hi how are you" or "good morning" what is the problem of this guy but i can't force him to be friends with me because if i force him then he would think i was a weirdo or worst a freak but i kept my cool.

we sitted there for the lesson then i turned to him he was just staring at the window doing nothing but seriously when i take a look at him he was handsome i didn't knew but i shook my head and kept listening to the lesson.

* * *

~~~~Recess Time~~~~

it was recess i want to talk and be friends with that guy but again im too late he was gone then i sighed as i put my books in my bag then me and my friends went to the cafeteria and we sat down we chat about our lives but because of my big mouth i said something that i clearly didn't wanna say infront of them.

"so guys who's that person next to me at class" I asked

"you mean handsome pale guy,Black messy hair and red snake like eyes,his name is Rogue Cheney" Cana state the point then i nodded

"never talk or seen him in my life" she said then i sweatdropped then yukino spoke.

"oh you mean rogue" yukino spoke then i nodded

"so yukino have you met or talk with him" i asked

then yukino nodded,"yes actually you see he's my friend" yukino said then i widened my eyes," but how" i asked getting curious i know its a bad thing about talking about other people's business but im just getting curious i mean that guy never talks to me for pete's sake,"well as you can recall remembering sting..." she said ,"go on please" i pleaded,"well we back then we weren't from this school we came from an academy called Saber Academy and back then rogue,me,and sting were classmates but we eventually ended up transfering here 2 years ago before you came because Saber Academy was a cruel Academy it treated student with strict and cruelty that's why" yukino finished then i spoke,"so why doesn't he talks with everyone" i asked,"don't worry,rogue has been like that before we transfered to this school he's emotionless but he has a soft spot" Yukino said.

now i understand why that guy Ehem...i mean rogue never talked to anyone i was going to think he was emo earlier (i said earlier okay) but then it changed my mind since yukino explained it to me im gonna try talking to him i searched for him everywhere but i found him at the rooftop i went closer to him and i spoke.

"uh...hi" i greeted him but instead of greeting him back he just "hmm" at me i was about to say something but the bell rang and its time to go back to the classroom ten he just walked past me without saying anything i was slightly annoyed but neverless i kept my cool and followed him and go back to the classroom.

* * *

~~~~After School~~~~

i was going out of school and when i got there i saw arata as he opened the car's door then i got in and he started driving while he was driving i opened the window of the car and looked up the sky which is now painted with orange and red and the clouds started to be orange aswell then i closed my eyes as i felt the windy breeze going through me i smiled and just felt the cool and light breeze sway upon me but i do wonder what its like to meet you...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rogue Cheney...

* * *

**A/N: that's for today sorry if i dissappoint you all because there is no lovey-dovey but i promise this love story will have a chapter with romance in it so wait for it and this is the end for chapter 2 bye!**

**R&R Please!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: yo guys bloody-chan here and this is the 3rd chapter and im talking too much again anyway to the story...**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

i was riding my parents limousine we arrived shortly, "Mistress were here now" Arata said then he opened the car's door and i came out i was actually late since i overslept last night since i was doing my homework but good thing i finished it last night i sighed as i ran down the hallways and into the classroom and sat at my desk and i looked at rogue who was usually staring at the window but seriously he is getting on my nerves for not talking to me.

we sat there while listening for hours and the lesson took longer than i thought it would be then suddenly the bell rang Finally!,"hey lucy!" Levy called out then i turned to see my friends,"hm...yeah?" i asked,"well let's go to the Cafeteria first" Erza said then we nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

~~~~At The Cafeteria~~~~

"so what are going to talk about" i asked then i tilted my head,"well you see i planned to have a Welcome Party for you Lucy" Mira said,"for what though" i asked,"well since you transfered here at Fairy High we didn't get to celebrate your Welcome Party" Erza said,"erza's right we didn't" levy said ,"but you don't have to do this guys i don't want to bother you guys" i said,"why hesitate lucy you need to" Mirajane said,"mira-nee's right lucy i mean we always do this whenever there's a new student at Fairy academy we even celebrated yukino's welcome party 2 years ago" Lisanna said,"yeah come on lucy juvia agrees" Juvia stated then i sighed in defeat,"okay i guess it wouldn't hurt" i said,"YEY!" Mira cheered then we laughed then after that we went back and the teacher started discussing the lesson again.

* * *

~~~~After Class, At the Library~~~~

i went to the library ofcourse in my limousine with my driver arata i went to the library to read my favourite book i went in and go to the aisle where romance and tragedy stories was and i founded one of my favourite's Romeo and Juliet i opened the first chapter of it:

Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whose misadventur'd

piteous overthrows Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which but their children's end naught could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which, if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

ACT I.

Scene I. A public place.

[Enter Sampson and Gregory armed with swords and bucklers.]

Sampson. Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals.

Gregory. No, for then we should be colliers.

Sampson. I mean, an we be in choler we'll draw.

Gregory. Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar.

Sampson. I strike quickly, being moved.

Gregory. But thou art not quickly moved to strike.

Sampson. A dog of the house of Montague moves me.

Gregory. To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away.

Sampson. A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid.

* * *

i was about to turn it on the next page but suddenly my phone ringed then i answered it,"hello" i answered,"lucy where are you" my mother asked,"im just at the library mom" i said,"well please hurry home its getting late" my mother said,"okay bye" i said and i hung up i didn't finish the story yet but im just gonna finish it when i get home i was about to go to the librarian to borrow this book but i bumped into someone then i fell.

"oh sorry i didn't see you there" that person said ," its o-..." i was cut off when i looked up to him it was rogue then he helped me up,"are you okay" rogue asked,"uh-...yeah im sorry too i didn't know where i was going sorry" i said then i dusted my skirt,"hey aren't you in the same class as me your rogue cheney right" i said,"yeah im sorry if i bumped into you" he said,"its okay" i said then suddenly i saw him had an ipod touch which played Spice!**(A/N: i dunno if you know this but its sung by len kagamine) **then i looked at him.

"you know Spice by: len kagamine" i asked

"yup but i don't listen to this very much because some of it has sexual words in it" He said

"oh anyway why are you here" i asked him

"well i am very fond of books that's why i went here,what about you" he said

"oh i was here im very fond of books too i just came here to borrow a book" i said

"oh okay..." was all he said

then i looked at my watch and i widened my eyes,"uh-...sorry i got to go bye!" i said then i went to the librarian and borrowed the book and i went in the limousine and arata drove but i was happy when i met him finally i got to talk to him.

* * *

**A/N: that's for today bye bye!:D **

**R&R please :3**

**~Bloody-chan**


	4. Let's be Friends

**A/N: yo guys bloody-chan here again and here is chapter 4 for you all and please enjoy!**

**P.S:i don't own FT**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i sighed as i sitted in my desk and i look through the window its always peaceful when i look through the window,"g-...god morning rogue" i turned around to see that girl i met yesterday at the library who was she again oh right lucy heartfilia,"good morning" i greeted her then she just sat at her desk and she bringed out her book and notebook while i looked through the window_**(A/N: seriously!,is that what you do rogue seriously)**_._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was surprise that rogue actually talked to me for the first time i was happy i could actually jump and hug him but he would think i am weired so i kept my cool as i sat in my desk i prepared my book and notebook for the first class and i looked at rogue again i can see he's looking through the window again then i felt a sweatdrop what is wrong with this guy then the teacher came and discussed the lesson meanwhile rogue was taking notes i can't see it mybe i'll find out what it is later._

* * *

_~~~~Recess~~~~_

**No one's P.O.V**

_ when the class ended lucy went to the cafeteria and sat down with her friends,"hey lucy" Levy greeted,"oh hi levy" Lucy greeted back,"hey lucy im going to say that your welcome party will be on tuesday in the 3rd week since the exams are coming this week" Mira said,"its okay" lucy said and drinked her apple juice,"oh and i forgot your welcome party will also have a sleep over so are you in lucy" Mira said,"uh...sure" lucy said,"great" Levy said but what was on lucy's mind was that note that rogue was writing that's when she standed up the table,"huh what is it lucy" Erza asked,"um..i need to go on the rooftop to refresh myself" lucy said then she left._

_~~~~At The Rooftop~~~~_

_lucy walked stairs to stairs to go up to the rooftop then finally she saw the stairs leading to the rooftop that's when she opened the door and saw rogue writing something in the paper then rogue quickly hided it behind his back._

_"what are you doing here" rogue asked as his hands still was on the note_

_"tell me what are you writing in that note" Lucy asked_

_"its none of your business" Rogue said_

_"just tell me" Lucy said_

_"what if i said no" Rogue asked_

_then lucy ran towards him getting the note behind rogue's back but rogue holded it up lucy was trying to reach for it then rogue backed away until he felt metal bars and he looked back but he was still holding the note up then lucy got closer and reached the paper then she smiled but she blushed when she saw her and rogue's body were touching each other but then she suddenly pulled away from him still blushing rogue was also blushing but he look away to hide his blush then lucy read the note._

_"you write lyrics" lucy asked_

_then rogue looked down on the cold floor and looked up to her again and he sighed because he was figured out._

_"yes i do" he finally spoke_

_"wow your good at making at lyrics" Lucy said_

_"really" rogue asked _

_rogue was a bit surprised no one ever told him he was good at making lyrics._

_"yeah actually i also write lyrics of my own i never showed it to anybody" lucy said_

_"really" he said_

_"yeah,take a look" lucy said_

_then lucy brought out a peice of paper out of her pocket and showed it to rogue then rogue took it and read it then he gave it to lucy and he smiled,"its nice to know that somebody here likes to write lyrics too" rogue said,"yeah" lucy said,"hey sorry for not talking to you for these past two days i don't talk much" Rogue said,"its okay i understand" lucy said,"your lucy right" rogue asked,"yes" Lucy said,"im sorry for not introducing my name is rogue cheney"Rogue introduced,"no need i already know your name yukino told me your name and about you" Lucy said then inside of lucy she thought,"how could i say __ that he might think im a weirdo" she thought,"oh" was all rogue said,"im sorry i was just curious about you not talking to me thats why i asked yukino" Lucy apologized,"its okay its my fault i just don't get along with other people" Rogue also apologized then lucy smiled,"do you wanna be friends with me" lucy asked then rogue smiled slightly,"yes i will" Rogue said then they both smiled but then the bell rang._

_"class about to start" Lucy said_

_then they immediately went to the classroom and lucy sat down together with rogue then the teacher started yet again to discuss their lesson._

* * *

_~~~~After Class~~~~_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was so happy that i wasn't the only one who loves to write lyrics but i was happier when i got along with rogue he was so nice and he was kind,i was walking out of school and went in the limousine and arata drove i looked up at the now orange and pink sky and i smiled i was happy that i got to meet and get along with him i closed my eyes and let the cool breeze go through me and i smiled at what i said that me and rogue were friends._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today thanks for the readers who reads this fanfic goodbye!:D**

**R&R please!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	5. A Song

**A/N: hi guys this is chapter 5 of romeo to cinderella and please enjoy!**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_"Arata please hurry up im gonna be late" i said,"yes i will Mistress" Arata said and drove as fast as he can and about a few minutes we already have arrived at school,then i opened the car's door and raced up to the classroom when i went there,there was still no teacher then i sighed in relief good thing the teacher wasn't here then i i went to my desk and sat down then a few minutes the teacher walked in and handed the class with test papers good thing i studied last night for the test i then started answering as i saw rogue was too after minutes i already finished._

_"pass all your test papers" the teacher said _

_and we passed all of our test papers to the teacher then the bell rang i guess its time for recess then i ran out of the classroom._

* * *

_~~~~At The Cafeteria~~~~_

_"hello lucy" Levy greeted,"hey guys" i greeted,"so lucy are you ready for the welcome party" Mira asked,"yup sure am" i said and i sitted at the table while my friends chatted then i was wondering where rogue is mybe he is on the rooftop then i stood up from the table then my friends noticed me,"Lucy where are you going"Erza asked then i freaked out in my head but i never showed emotion then i thought,"i can't tell them that i was going to see rogue they will think i just came out of the cafeteria just to meet with him","i forgot that i have to do so im going" i lied,then they they nodded,"okay lucy bye!" Mira said then i nodded and left but i sighed in relief._

_~~~~At The Rooftop~~~~_

_i went stairs to stairs and finally reached the door to the rooftop of school i was panting heavily and i finally saw him he was writing lyrics,"hi" i greeted,"oh hey lucy" he greeted back,"so what lyrics are you writing now" I asked him,"well i am writing lyrics but i can't figure out the title"he said,"tell me the story of the song first"i asked._

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_when lucy opened the door here at the rooftop she was panting heavily and she saw me writing lyrics,"hi" she greeted,"oh hey lucy" i greeted back,"so what lyrics are you writing now" she asked me,"well i am writing lyrics but i can't figure out the title" i said,"tell me the story of the song first" she asked," well you see It tells the story of a depressed girl who can't find her reason for living, so she wants to end it all. In the end, it seems she finds what she's looking for, or comes to a realization of sorts, and tells herself to become more positive,mybe its a little bit too much" i said,"no its not how about the title Blue Sky Monochrome" she said,then i smiled slightly,"its a very good title for this song"i said then she smiled at me,"thanks" she thanked,"hey lucy do you want to practice this song with me" i asked,"sure" she said and smiled cheerily,"okay we will start tomorrow i'll give you a copy of this" i said,"okay then" she said then suddenly the bell rang.  
_

_"i think the test is about to start again let's go" she said,then i nodded and we went to our classroom and the teacher came in and give the test papers and we started answering and after minutes we finished,"okay class please pass all your test papers" the teacher said and we gave all of our test papers and after that the teacher discussed a lesson for the next test._

* * *

_~~~~After School~~~~_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it is now time to go home i went in the limousine while arata drived but i was happy though i can't believe it rogue and i will compose a song together then i smiled as i opened the book and turned to the page where i left off and i started to read:_

Gregory. That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall.

Sampson. True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall and thrust his maids to the wall.

Gregory. The quarrel is between our masters and us their men.

Sampson. 'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: when I have fought with the men I will be cruel with the maids, I will cut off their heads.

Gregory. The heads of the maids?

Sampson. Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what sense thou wilt.

Gregory. They must take it in sense that feel it.

Sampson. Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh.

Gregory. 'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor-John.-Draw thy tool; Here comes two of the house of Montagues.

Sampson. My naked weapon is out: quarrel! I will back thee.

Gregory. How! turn thy back and run?

Sampson. Fear me not.

Gregory. No, marry; I fear thee!

Sampson. Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin.

Gregory. I will frown as I pass by; and let them take it as they list.

Sampson. Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is disgrace to them if they bear it.

[Enter Abraham and Balthasar.]

Abraham. Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

Sampson. I do bite my thumb, sir.

Abraham. Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

Sampson. Is the law of our side if I say ay?

Gregory. No.

Sampson. No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir; but I bite my thumb, sir.

Gregory. Do you quarrel, sir?

Abraham. Quarrel, sir! no, sir.

Sampson. But if you do, sir, am for you: I serve as good a man as.

i read it as i was i getting interested but for you know i never stopped loving this book then i turned to the next page:

Abraham. No better.

Sampson. Well, sir.

Gregory. Say better; here comes one of my master's kinsmen.

Sampson. Yes, better, sir.

Abraham. You lie.

Sampson. Draw, if you be men.-Gregory, remember thy swashing blow.

[They fight.]

[Enter Benvolio.]

Benvolio. Part, fools! put up your swords; you know not what you do. [Beats down their swords.]

[Enter Tybalt.]

Tybalt. What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee Benvolio, look upon thy death.

Benvolio. I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me.

Tybalt. What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward! .

i read every page because this book never failed to amaze and interest me as i turned the next page:

[They fight.]

[Enter several of both Houses, who join the fray; then enter Citizens with clubs.]

1 Citizen. Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down! Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!

[Enter Capulet in his gown, and Lady Capulet.]

Capulet. What noise is this?-Give me my long sword, ho!

Lady Capulet. A crutch, a crutch!-Why call you for a sword?

Capulet. My sword, I say!-Old Montague is come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me.

[Enter Montague and his Lady Montague.]

Montague. Thou villain Capulet!- Hold me not, let me go.

Lady Montague. Thou shalt not stir one foot to seek a foe.

[Enter Prince, with Attendants.]

Prince. Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,- Will they not hear?-What, ho! you men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins,- On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground And hear the sentence of your moved prince.- Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Capulet, and Montague, Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets; And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave.

i stopped reading when i arrived at my house i closed the book and went inside the house and in my room.

* * *

**A/N: that's for today bye-bye dearies and thanks to the reviewers out there bye!**

**R&R please!:D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	6. A Crush,A Party And A Game

**A/N: hi guys and this is chapter 6 of romeo to cinderella sorry for not updating because im working on two fanfics now this one and my new fanfic "A Pretend Popstar"anyway let's go to the story.**

**P.S: im getting tired of this okay fine i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was recess then and i was at the rooftop and i was with rogue practicing a song,"hey lucy let's take a break" Rogue said,"uh...sure" i said and he sat down and i sat next to him he closed his eyes for a moment and i stared at him and then i looked at his face he was really handsome then i realized what i just said and then my face became tomato red and then he opened his eyes and looked at me,"hey lucy are you okay you are all red are you sick" he asked then he brought his hands up my forehead,"y-...yes" i suttered then he nodded then the bell rang,"let's go" he said then i nodded and went to our classroom._

_the teacher discussed another lesson to us and yet i also realized that school was boring we listened to the lesson for hours until it was finished._

_~~~~After School At The Classroom~~~~_

_"so Lucy are you ready for the welcome and sleepover party at Mira's house" Levy asked,"yeah" i said,"okay then we will wait for you at our house at 6:00 pm" Mira said then i nodded and they all left and so was i._

* * *

_~~~~At Lucy's house~~~~_

_i packed my PJ's and all the things i need then i went downstairs and saw my mom and she looked at me,"lucy dear where are you going" mom asked,"well my mom my friend is throwing a welcome party for me at her house"i said,"but what's with the pillow dear" she asked,"well my friend said to also have a sleepover so i bringed a pillow" i said,"oh okay then have fun then" my mom said and smiled at me and i smiled back,"thanks, bye mom" i said and i went to the limousine and arata drove me to Mira's House._

_after i arrived at mira's house i knocked on her door,"coming!" i heared lisanna's voice then she opened the door and smiled at me,"hello Lucy" she greeted,"hi Lisanna is anyone here yet" i asked,"well Erza,Levy,yukino and you are here only here juvia and Cana are still have not came yet"Lisanna said then i nodded and went to the living room and saw Erza sitting on the couch,levy was too and so was yukino._

_"hey guys" i greeted,"hey lucy" Erza greeted back and levy also yukino and mira greeted me and we waited there for juvia and cana when suddenly there was a knock on the door and mira opened it,it was juvia and cana,"Finally! we can start the party" Mira said and we partied for the whole night and we it was about 9:00 pm already_

_"okay time for the sleepover party" Mira said,then we nodded and we all took a bath after that we were wearing our PJ's/Nightgowns,juvia was wearing a blue nightgown with her hair tied in pigtails,mira weared a red nightgown while her hair was tied into a ponytail,Erza was wearing a blue PJ with swords in it as its design and her hair was also in a ponytail,lisanna weared a white nightgown her hair was in the same way as it used to be_**(A/N: since her hair is short)**_,yukino weared a green nightgown her hair was still the same(like lisanna's),Cana weared an orange PJ with beer bottles as its design(since she loves to drink well she is an alcoholic),i weared a pink PJ with stars as its design,and finally levy wore a yellow nightgown._

_"so what should we do first" Mira asked,"i think we should play Truth or Dare" Levy suggested,"im up for it" Cana said,"juvia will also join too" Juvia said,"i guess it could be fun" Erza said,"okay who's up first" Levy asked,"me,me!"mira said and raised her hands,"okay mira go for it"Levy said,"okay...um..yukino truth or dare" Mira asked,"Truth" Yukino said,"okay is it true you like sting" mira asked with a smirk on her face while yukino was blushing,"y-...yes" yukino said," i knew it" Mira said,"okay yukino your turn" Levy said,"okay um...Juvia truth or dare" Yukino asked then ,"truth" juvia said,"okay is it true you like gray" yukino asked then juvia blushed"yes ever since Juvia enrolled at Fairy Academy" Juvia said with a blush on her face,"your turn" levy said,"okay um...Lisanna truth or dare" Juvia asked,"Dare" Lisanna said,"okay um...Juvia dare's you too kiss natsu tomorrow" juvia said then lisanna blushed but nodded,"okay my turn um...Cana truth or dare" lisanna asked,"Dare" cana said,"okay then i dare you to drink lots of beer tomorrow and every 24 hours" Lisanna said then cana grinned,"ofcourse i can do that" Cana said then everyone sweatdropped,"okay mira truth or dare" Cana asked,"truth" mira said,"did you had a crush on freed" Cana asked then mira blushed but nodded,"my turn okay erza truth or dare" Levy asked,"truth" Erza said," is it true that you and jellal have been dating" Levy asked then erza nodded,"okay my turn so lucy... truth or dare" Erza asked,"truth" i said,"where have you been this past three weeks" she asked,then i sighed,"i was with rogue" i said,"WHAT!" everyone shouted then i nodded,"why did you kept this a secret" Mira asked,"well you see im too shy to tell you all" i said,"its okay lucy" Levy said then mira smirked,"do you like him lucy" she said,"n-...no he's just a friend" i said while blushing,"oh my she is blushing mybe you do" Mira said_

_"fine yes i do like him" i said while blushing,"oh my gosh you really do" mira said,"but please don't tell him" i begged,"don't worry we won't tell" yukino said,"thanks" i said then we continued playing the game until we all went to sleep._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today! bye-bye dear wonderful readers!R&R please!****:D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	7. Story OF Evil

**A/N:here is chapter 7 of Romeo To Cinderella i have nothing else to say so let's just go with the story...**

**P.S: im getting tired...fine...i don't nor will i ever own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_its was an ordinary day at school like always i sat there in my desk with rogue sitting next to me i sighed as i was thinking of a new lyrics then suddenly the teacher came in..._

_"Attention Class i would like to announce that there will be a festival at our school next week so be sure to arrange all of what you will represent the school okay" the teacher said then we all were smiling some were saying "YES!" ,"that will be all there is no class today so arrange of what you all gonna do on the festival" the teacher said then my friends came to me,"so lucy what are we gonna do" Levy asked,"how about let's put on a Play" Erza said,"ooohhhh yes let's put on a play" Mira squealed,"but who is gonna write the script"Lisanna asked,"mybe i should do it" i said," okay then lucy will write the script" Mira said_

_just when were talking the boys approached us,"so what are you girls talking about" Natsu asked,"well we were thinking that we should put on a play for the festival" Levy said then rogue came,"so who will write the script" Rogue asked,"Rogue , Buddy" sting said about to hug him but rogue glared at him,"me i will write the script"i said,"i'll help you" Rogue said,"thanks" i said,"okay so when will we see the script lucy" Freed asked,"about tomorrow or mybe the other day"i said,"okay then me and lucy will write the script so we will do it later" rogue said and i nodded and so as everyone._

_~~~~Tomorrow~~~~_

_i went to the classroom,"hey guys" i greeted,"hey lucy" they greeted back,"hey luce what is the script about" Natsu said,"yeah im dying to read it like about last night" Mira said then i sweatdropped,"okay then i'll tell you" i said._

_"okay in a faraway land a queen gave birth to twins a girl and a boy but with the elders choice they were seperated as they grew up without each other the girl became a selfish queen while the boy became her loyal tool her servant,the queen fell inlove with the prince of blue on the other country and she propse a marriage between hers and the prince but the prince turned it down because he was inlove with the green girl in the green country that's why she ordered the green country to be burned and she ordered her servant to kill the girl of green that's why and later on the queen was later excuted but her and her servant switched clothes and so the servant which really is her brother got executed instead of her" i finished_

_"that's just sad and depressing at the same time but its good" Mira said,"your a great script writer you too rogue" Levy said,"nice rogue" Sting said then jellal and freed just nodded,"but its beatiful though" hibiki said,"so who are the characters" gray asked,"well here are the characters" then i read:_

**Michaela/Maiden of green - yukino Aguria**

**Kyle Marlon/prince of Blue- Jellal Fernandez**

**Germain Avadonia/Red Swords woman- Erza Scarlet**

**Clarith/Daughter of White-Mirajane Strauss **

_"so who is the servant and the queen" Mira asked,"and why is Erza not the maiden of green why is yukino" Gray asked,"well me and rogue still have to decide who is the servant and the queen and we have no green haired friend besides freed and erza has scarlet red hair she will have to be the reed swords woman" i said,"how about you and rogue" Erza asked,"well you see while doing this script me and rogue created the song and we were suppose to sing it after the play" i said,"don't worry you will just have to play the part and after that sing it" Erza said,"that's a great idea Erza" i said then i writed the me and rogue to the characters list:_

**Rillian Lucifen D' Autriche/Queen- Lucy Heartfilia**

**Allen Avadonia/ Servant- Rogue Cheney**

**Michaela/Maiden of green- Yukino Aguria**

**Kyle Marlon/Prince of Blue- Jellal Fernandez**

**Germain Avadonia/Red Swords woman-Erza Scarlet**

**Clarith/Daughter of White- Mirajane Strauss**

_"that's better so shall we start practicing before next week" i asked,"yeah" they said,"great let's practice now" i said a few hours later we were done practicing and it was already dismissal and we grabbed our bags,"bye lucy see you tomorrow" Mira said,"bye" they all said,then they all left while leaving me with rogue,"finally were done with the practice" i said,"but we will have to practice everyday since the festival is next week"Rogue said then he stared at me and then he grabbed a towel and started wiping my face then i blushed,"why did you do that"i asked,"there was a sweat all over your face" he said then he looked at me and placed his hand on my forehead,"why are you red again like last time" he asked,"uh...nothing im just tired" i said,"okay"he said then i looked at the window and saw my limousine,"i got to go rogue my ride is there" i said,"okay bye" he bid goodbye and i left._

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! that's for today mybe its short but nevermind anyways bye-bye dear readers!:D** **R&R please!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	8. Let's Watch A Movie

**A/N:this is chapter 8 of romeo to cinderella nothing much to say again so let's get on with the story**

**P.S: im getting tired of the disclaimer so i do not own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it was sunday today i have nothing much to do much i sighed as i stood up from my bed we have been practicing last week for the festival and we made progress i was so happy though and as time comes my love for rogue deepens as it is but i don't think he likes me._

_i walked to my computer desk and sat on the chair and i logged in my Facebook account and then my iphone rang and i answered,"hello","oh hey lucy this is mira" i heared mira's voice,"oh hey Mira" i greeted,"hey Lucy so would you mind coming over to my house" she said,"why" i asked,"well you see i plan a get together thing for us girls we will watch movies in my house so are you free" she said,"oh okay sure i'll be there" i said._

_~~~~At Mira's House~~~~_

_i knocked on the door it opened and i saw mira,"oh you finally came lucy come in" Mira said and i came in and saw everyone ,"hey Lucy" they greeted,"oh hey guys" i said and i sat down on the couch next to levy and erza,yukino and lisanna were sitting at the other two chairs, while mira,cana and lisanna were sitting down on the mattress,"so what movie are we gonna watch" i asked,"were gonna watch Titanic" Mira said with her eyes sparkling,"but isn't that an old movie" Cana said,"well i didn't watch it since i never heared of it before but now that i heared of it let's watch it" Mira said,"okay then play it" Cana said and Mira played The movie we watched for a few minutes then suddenly... :_

_"Look Jack im Flying" Rose said_

_"do you wanna fly then let me help" Jack said_

_and then he threw rose out of the ocean._

_then we all sweatdropped,"THE HECK! SHE SAID FLY NOT SWIM IDIOT JACK"Cana said then we sweatdropped again,"wait that's not how the story goes" Levy said,"yeah" i said then Erza took the DVD case and she sweatdropped,"what is it Erza i asked then i took the DVD case and i looked at it and read it,"it says Titanic the Parody Movie" i said and then i sweatdropped then also the others looked at it and sweatdropped as well,"Mira-nee i think you got the wrong one" Lisanna said while sweatdropping,"oh im sorry well i thought it was the real one" Mira said,"so what do we watch next" yukino asked_

_"how about the movie Vampire Sucks" Mira suggested,"its just like the twilight series but they changed the names of some characters and the title and edward was not that hot there" Cana said,"how about Alvin and the chipmunks" Mira asked,"those are just bunch of chipmunks singing" Cana said,"Harry Potter" Mira asked,"now your talking" Cana said then mira get the DVD and played it_

_we were there watching for hours the next movie we watched was paranormal activity 4 the next one was scary movie 4 and we laughed at that and finally we were done and we stretched ourselves and then i looked at the clock it was already 7:00 pm_

_"hey i got to go" i said,"me too" Levy said,"juvia is also going home" Juvia said,"i agree" Erza and Cana said while yukino nodded,"okay then bye guys thanks for coming" Mira said,"bye!" Lisanna bid goodbye and we already left._

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! that's for today wait for the next chapter bye-bye!R&R please:D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	9. Festival and Play

**A/N: this is chapter 9 of romeo of cinderella and earlier on i was busy thinking for the fanfic of stilu/sticy i was having trouble but anyways let's continue.**

**P.S: i do not own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_it is finally time for the festival and i weared a yellow dress with black laces and ruffles and i weared a short blonde wig(i can't cut my hair i don't like short hairs) i weared yellow short heels and i had a yellow fan i was wearing a black mascara and make-up i also weared a blue contact lenses._

_i looked at everyone and they had wonderful costumes, Erza was wearing a red armor she was wearing a short brown wig and she had a sword she weared a brown mascara and make-up,yukino was wearing a green hair with two pigtails she was wearing a green dress and she had a basket in her hands and she weared a green flats and weared a green mascara and make-up also green contact lenses,Jellal was wearing a blue prince outfit he was holding a mask and a sword(P.S: he doesn't need a wig because he already has blue hair and you all already know it),Mirajane has her hair tied up into a ponytail(like jellal she doesn't need a wig and you all know it) she was wearing a white dress and white flats she has a basket like yukino she was wearing red contact lenses,Levy was wearing a yellow dress but shorter(i forgot that levy was playing in the play with hibiki as the children version of the servant and queen) she was wearing mascara with make-up and a blonde wig she weared blue contact lenses,hibiki was wearing a little boy's outfit (that was size as him) and he weared a blonde wig with a pony tail and weared blue contact lenses._

_finally but not the least was rogue i blushed when i saw him he was wearing the servant's yellow outfit he weared a blonde wig that was tied in a ponytail and he weared the blue contact lenses i looked away so he wasn't able to see my blush._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_i noticed lucy that was beet red but i was beet red too when i saw her in that dress i also looked away to hide my blush,"nice outfit rogue" Lucy said,"you too lucy" i said i like to talk to her more but it was time,"okay guys,shows about to start" Lisanna said then we nodded_

_then levy and hibiki were the first ones to come out since they are the children version of the servant and queen._

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_ there were many people then the narrators(A.K.A Lisanna and Juvia) already came in with a book and the script and they went and grabbed a michrophone_

_"um...hello and welcome here at the festival of our school" Lisanna said_

_"yes and we would like to represent our play to you" Juvia said_

_"but first we would like to announce that please enjoy the show that's all and let's now begin" Lisanna said_

_then gray and natsu raised the curtains and there all the people saw levy and hibiki in the stage with the fake grass and flowers around them and the background was painted to green grass and a castle and lisanna started._

* * *

**Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a queen who gave birth to twins a girl and a boy...**

_Little len(Hibiki) was chasing little rin(levy) and he caught her,"hey not fair" little rin said,"your the one who is slow" Little len said then he laughed and they sitted down little rin was making a flower crown and gave it to little len and then they smiled to each other until two people(Sting and Cana) carried them seperating them while little rin and len were struggling and crying to being seperated,"RIN!" cried out little len,"LEN!" Cried out Little rin and then little len and little rin were seperated right then._

**As they were seperated time passed by as they grew up without each other the girl became a very selfish queen while the boy became a servant...**

* * *

_ then the curtains were brought down and rogue as len came on the stage and the curtains were lift up again and rogue was there standing sidewards then Lucy came to the stage running then..._

* * *

_Rin(lucy) widened her eyes when len(rogue) turned to face her then rin ran at len and hugged him which they fell on the floor and then then they faced each other and smiled._

**As then the queen and servant were happily with each other that they were together again one day while the servant was running errands in a nearby green country he bumped into a girl with green hair...**

_"oh im sorry" Len(rogue) apologized_

_"its okay" michaela(yukino) said_

**the servant was falling inlove with the green haired girl because of her sweet voice and very beautiful face...**

_then suddenly the kyle(jellal) came in,"shall we go" kyle(jellal) asked_

_"why yes" michaela(yukino) said_

**after that day the next day the queen has a proposal of a royal marriage between the blue and yellow kingdom so she sent her prime minister but the prime minister came back...**

_"so did he accepted it" rin(lucy) asked_

_"his highness from the blue kingdom did not accept for he said he was __deeply inlove with the maiden of green of the blue country" the prime minister said_

**the queen was furious not because of the prince but the girl that was the prince inlove with that's why she said to her minister to burn the land of green and she also called her servant...**

_"my queen why did you called me here" Len(rogue) asked_

_then len saw her crying,"why are you crying my queen" len(rogue) asked but rin(lucy) answered with her throwing a knife on the floor then he widened his eyes but he understand her._

**the servant had done what she had wished and killed the maiden of green the next day he served her a french bread called brioche...**

**later that day the townspeople were there outside holding pitchforks and torches the servant ran and take the queen to a room...**

_"len what is happening" rin(lucy) asked_

_"my queen you have to run away from this country" Len(rogue) said_

_"but this is my country i don't care about this war" rin(lucy) said_

_"its not a war..."_

_"then what..."_

_"its a retribution"_

**so then the queen and servant exchange clothes and the servant pose as the queen while the queen ran away...**

_then the swords woman(erza) came and brought out her sword her blade on the servant's neck,"you'll be coming with us" germain(erza) said _

**the queen was about to be executed in 3:00 pm in the afternoon the servant was brought out and the queen go through the crowd as she watched the servant the servant smiled at her she also smiled too then the servant said her favourite phrase,"ara,oyatsu wa jikan da wa" and then he got killed...**

* * *

_then the play ended lucy and the others bowed and the curtains go down some of the people were crying and they all clapped_

_"that was a great job" Erza said_

_"thanks" Lucy said_

_"so this calls for a celebration" Natsu said_

_and they all changed into their normal clothes and went off..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today sorry if this chapter is little bit a mess oh and by the way the phrase called "ara oyatsu wa jikan da wa" means "oh its snack time" if you all already know and the character here of the queen was based of a real queen anyway bye-bye!**

**~bloody-chan**


	10. Confession

**A/N: yo guys this is chapter 10 of romeo to cinderella and this fanfic will almost end soon so anyway let's go to the story **

**P.S: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's PO.V**

_ugh! its school day again i sighed as i sat down next to rogue he looked at me,"what's the matter lucy" he asked raising a brow,"well you see i was tired during the festival and im not in the mood to go study and listen to lessons" i said then he slightly chuckled then i stared at him,"well will you come to the rooftop at recess later" he asked,"s-..sure" i said then he nodded then the teacher came in and started discussing lessons._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_the bell rang and lucy and i went to the rooftop together,"rogue why are we here" she asked,"lucy can i say something to you" i asked,"s-...sure" she said,"lucy i like you" i said then she blushed,"i like you too" she said then it was my turn to blush,"r-...really" i asked,"yes i do rogue" she said,"then would you like to be my girlfriend" i asked she blushed again but she smiled and nodded,"yes" she said then i smiled and i crash my lips to her and she kissed back,"let's go" she said and i nodded and we left._

_~~~~At The Cafeteria~~~~_

_we went to our friends who were eating at the table"yo rogue yo Lucy" Sting greeted me and lucy then putted his arm on lucy then i growled,"don't touch her" i said,"do you have a crush on Lucy" he asked,"no i love her she's my girlfriend now" i said then mirajane and the other girls squealed,"oh lucy congrats" Mira said,"yeah lucy way to go" Levy said,"uh...thanks i guess" lucy said the girls chatted._

_"congrats bro never knew you had it in you" Sting said and i just glared at him,"congrats cheney" Gajeel said then suddenly the bell rang,"i think its time to go" Erza said then we headed back to the classroom._

_and then the teacher came,"okay class we will be having exams tomorrow and study hard okay" The teacher said and started discussing lesson's again._

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_~~~~After School~~~~_

_i gave a quick kiss on rogue's lips and bid him goodbye i went inside my limousine and arata drove i looked at the sky as i inhaled the fresh air and it felt good but will i keep my relationship to my parents._

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! that's for today im really really busy so im gonna update this soon or mybe after tomorrow anyways bye! :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	11. Juliet and Cinderella's Ending's

**A/N: nothing to say so let's go on because no need to discuss my f*cking "Social Life" anyway let's get on with the story... **

**P.S: i don't own FT**

**P.P.S: am i being rude well if you all think then im so sorry..**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_ugh! Exams and today oh how i hate my life i sat at my desk and rogue looked at me,"are you not in the mood" he asked,"yeah" i said then he smiled and kissed my cheek then my face turned beet red and he smirked at me _**(A/N: OH MY GURD! HE SMIRKED! *faints from a nosebleed, Rogue: O.O bloody-chan you alright!) **_and again i turned beet red never knew when he smirks he was so hot! WHAT! NO BAD LUCY! then i brought my hands up in my forehead and saw it was hot i think i need to see a doctor and now i think i have a blushing syndrome_**(A/N: who has that syndrome anyway) **.

_the teacher came in and gave us our test papers and we started answering and we all finished and passed the papers and the bell rang i think its recess already then i looked at rogue and we went to the cafeteria._

_~~~~At the Cafeteria~~~~_

_we sat with our friends at the lunch table then i saw that mira wasn't here,"hey where is mira" i asked,"we don't know" Erza said,"yeah last time we saw her was yesterday and earlier at the classroom but she was rushing though" Levy said,"and so was freed" Sting said,"HEY GUYS!" we turned around to see mira with freed,"oh hey mira where have you been" i asked,"yeah" Sting said then freed looked at mira,"aren't you gonna tell them" He asked,"what is it" we asked,"well you see..." mira was blushing beet red," me and Mira became GF and BF and we started dating" Freed said almost blushing,"congrats mira" me and the girls squealed,"thanks" Mira said,"me and gajeel happened to confess too" Levy said,"let me guess you two are dating right and so as me and juvia" Gray said and they blushed,"me and yukino are also dating" Sting said,"also me and jellal" Erza said,"me and lis too" Natsu said,"well cana here is a little bit alcoholic some point of times but it worked out with us" hibiki said._

_"so did you and rogue dated yet" Gray asked,"actually no" i said,"why" they all asked,"well you see my parents are strict my love is like juliet's forbidden romance but i like to have a happy ending" i said then mira's eyes sparkled,"oh lucy your relationship is far more interesting" Mira said,"why so" i asked,"its because your life is a forbidden romance like juliet's but you wanted to have a happy ending right" she asked,"yeah i want to" i said,"then your relationship is like juliet's forbidden romance but instead of her tragic ending you want to have a happy one just like cinderella did in her love life but cinderella lies to keep it a secret" Mira said,"and your point is" i asked raising a brow,"your love life turns out to be romeo and cinderella" mira said her eyes sparkling again._

_"but why is it romeo and cinderella" i asked,"well instead of you being juliet you became cinderella and instead of rogue being all prince charming he is romeo and my point is that romeo dies in the story of romeo and juliet and yes that may be true but he is like a knight that saves you from all your nightmares before the evil one captures you and before the wolf devours you" Mira said,"that's wonderful mira-nee" Lisanna said,"you know your quite right about that" Erza said,"wow never knew your relationship was this amazing" Natsu said,"oh come on guys your not serious are you mira" i said,"even though mira has a cute girly side she also has a serious type of side in her" Erza said ,"my god why did i just tell that" i thought then the bell rang then we all left and headed back to the classroom __and yet again the teacher discussed another lesson._

* * *

_~~~~After School~~~~_

_i was at the rooftop with rogue i told arata to wait for a moment me and rogue stayed there and stared at the orange sun that was setting,"hey rogue" i said,"hmmm" he said and looked at me,"do you think that my love is like juliet's tragic love" i asked then he stared at me for a moment and turned to stare back at the setting sun,"it isn't,like mira told you its like juliet's tragic love but at the same time its like cinderella's love and happy ending" he said i closed my eyes feeling the cool breeze,"but what if i end up in a nightmare just like juliet did and if i keep lying constantly will i be devoured as well" i asked._

_then suddenly i felt strong arms on my waist and i opened my eyes and saw rogue hugging me,"that will never happened cause you got me im your romeo right and i will save you from all your nightmares and rescue you before the wolf devours you" he said then i smiled and i spoke,"yes you are, you are my romeo" i said and i hugged him back then we pulled away._

_"i got to go" i said and he nodded and i went down on the stairs of the school and went in my lumousine and i opened the window of the car and waved goodbye to him he smiled and waved too then i stared up the sky the orange mixed with red and the clouds were mixing into it too but i wonder..._

_._

_._

_._

_will..._

_._

_._

_i get..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_a happy ending..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today this is bloody-chan signing out! bye-bye! :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	12. Truth and Past

**A/N: hi guys this is chapter twelve enjoy!**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_its finally over the exams phew i thought it was never over but i was thinking about what rogue said yesterday it rang through my mind but i was interrupted in my thought when our teacher was here,"okay class at friday we will all be busy because its going to be the first ever prom night and im expecting all of you to where gowns and tuxes or anything so you all better start preparing for that day" the teacher said and we all nodded then the bell rang i guess its time for recess.._

_~~~~At the Cafeteria~~~~_

_"can you believe it lucy its our prom night and the event that will make us remember our high school years" Mira said as her eyes sparkled,"yeah" i said while frowning,"what's the matter lucy?" Mira asked,"well you see how can i go to that night with rogue my family doesn't know about our relationship" i said,"but why didn't you told them" Mira asked,"its because my dad is strict" i said,"oh lucy but mybe you can talk to your family about this" she said,"but im not sure im just gonna talk to my parents" i said then the bell rang and we headed back to our classroom._

* * *

_~~~~After School, At Lucy's House~~~~_

_i came down to eat dinner with my parents it was an akward silence then i broke it by speaking,"hey mom and dad can i tell you about my life at school" i asked,"sure what is it dear" mom asked,"mom and dad i really love school and i wanna tell you that..." ,"what is it" mom asked..._

_"is that i have a boyfriend" i said_

_my father's eyes have widened and slammed his hands on the table,"who is he" dad asked,"his name is rogue cheney but dad he's a nice guy" i said,"there is no excuse avoid him at school or i'll make you move to another school" dad said,"but-..." ,"no buts if you don't do as i say i'll make sure i seperate you from him continuously be thankful i still let you be around the same school as him" he said and left the dining room then i cried my mom comforted me,"shhhh...its okay i'll talk to your father" mom said then i nodded my head._

* * *

**Jude's P.O.V**

_its okay for lucy to have a relationship but it was still too early and i can't let her i sighed as i stood there glancing through the window,"jude.." i turned around to see layla,"oh its you layla shouldn't you be at our room" i said,"yeah but jude why won't you let lucy be happy in her love life" she said,"i just can't" i said then she sighed,"it doesn't matter who loves lucy have you forgotten our past" she said then it rang to me as i recall those days._

_~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

_i was slapped across the face by layla's father,"how dare you" he said then layla protected me,"no daddy please!" she begged,"no get away layla" her father said,"so what if our love isn't fate i don't care i love him, you can throw away my education throw me into the streets who cares i will be with him" she said._

_~~~~Flash Back End~~~~_

_"yes i remember, but i can't let them love each other" i said then she looked at me with anger in her eyes," who are you your not the person i knew" she said and left i sighed and i stared at the moon that was shining _

* * *

**A/N: that's for today bye! :D R&R please!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	13. Lies and Ending

**A/N: hi guys this is chapter 13 anyway let's go on.**

**P.S: i do not own FT**

* * *

**Layla's P.O.V**

_i was so angry at jude why didn't he let lucy love for once he already trapped her in this house for long ever since she was a child he doesn't know how to show concern even for his own daughter._

_i knocked at lucy's door,"come in" she said and i can hear how sad she was and then i entered i saw her on her bed crying i sat on the edge of her bed,"lucy dear stop crying" i said then i hugged her,"oh mom why does dad always hate me" she asked,"shhh...lucy your dad doesn't hate you he's just shocked that you already had a boyfriend and he thinks that your too early to have a relationship" i said,"but why does he have to shout at me and say cruel things" she said,"he's just trying to protect you" i said,"from what" she asked then i kissed her forehead,"you'll find out soon" i said ,"hey mom" she said,"yes" i asked,"well you see there's a prom night but dad might mybe let me" she said,"there is nothing i could do but i'll see" i said then i kissed her forehead and left her room._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i woke up in the morning and went in school i was feeling better when mom gave me a hug last night and explained to me everything about why dad shout and said cruel words i sighed as i sat at my desk,"hey rogue" i greeted,"oh hey lucy" he greeted,"so are you ready for prom night" i asked,"yup are you gonna come with me" he said,"i think" i said,"what's wrong" he asked,"well my dad doesn't want me to be with you" i said,"okay but i'll wait if your dad agrees" he said,"okay" i said and smiled at him._

_~~~~After School~~~~_

_"im home" i called out and mom came running down with a smile on her face,"hi mom" i greeted,"hey lucy" she said,"what is it mom" i asked,"well your father is going on a business trip at paris at friday so your free to go to prom" she said,"really!" i said,"yes now go and buy your own dress" she said then i nodded i then called rogue and told him i was going he also was happy like me._

* * *

_~~~~Time Skip,Friday~~~~_

_"hey lucy i got to go now take care" father bid goodbye and left i smiled as i bid goodbye i then hurry up stairs and got ready for the prom i weared a white dress it had blue beads on it and i tied my hair into a ponytail and weared a black rose on it i weared black high heels._

_then i ride in my limousine and went to school and there i met up with rogue,"hey rogue" i greeted,"hi lucy you look stunning" he said and i blushed,"thanks" i said,"your handsome" i said he was wearing a black tuxedo and he had a white rose his hair was down but he was perfect,"shall we go" he asked,"yes" i said and he courted me in to the basketball court and there we saw our friends._

_"hey lucy you look beautiful" Mira said,"thanks you too" i said Mira was wearing a red dress,Erza had a black one, Levy had an orange one,Juvia has blue,Cana had green,Lisanna had a pink one, and yukino had a blue one._

_"yo buddy never thought you would come" Sting said,"yeah" Gray said the rogue glared at the two. Sting weared a white tuxedo,natsu had salmon in honour of his hair,gray had blue, freed had green,gajeel had red,jellal yellow and hibiki had a grey._

_"well we had a tough time but we went here" i said,"hey its time to dance" Sting said,"shall we go dear cana" hibiki asked,"don't mind if i do" cana said and taked hibiki's hand,"shall we mira" Freed asked and then mira took freed's hand and zoomed into the dance floor then we all sweatdropped,"let's go erza"jellal said and erza nodded and they went to the dance floor,"come on yukino" Sting said and yukino and him went to the dance floor,"care to dance shrimp" Gajeel asked then levy "hpmh" -ed but agreed,"hey juvia wo-..." gray was cut off,"ofcourse gray-sama" she said and went quickly to the dance floor,"would you lisanna"natsu asked,"sure" Lisanna said and they left me and rogue._

_"so shall we dance" rogue asked then i kissed his cheek,"yes i would" i said then we went to the dance floor the music was fun though it was all rap and then suddenly the music turned into a romantic one then all of the male students putted their hands on the girls waist and their other hands were holding the hands of the girls while the girls hands were at the shoulder of the male students and their other hand were being hold by boys. me and rogue also did it._

_"ne, rogue do you think i will have a very happy ending" i asked,"ofcourse because you have me i will always look after and protect you always" Rogue said and i smiled then suddenly the large clock tower near our school_**(A/N: i forgot to mention there was a large clock tower near their school my bad)**_ the clock struck to midnight._

* * *

_i let go of rogue's hand and went running outside it had struck midnight i'll run away i wanna run away and flee i don't want to be caught even though my father is not around i'll have to obey him or else he will caught up to me while i was running i took off one of my high heels and ran._

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_ its like cinderella's story i was hiding behind a tree i saw lucy left her shoe on purpose then she ran leaving it no i can't act all prince charming is this what mira is saying about no i will not let lucy be caught i will not let her get a unhappy ending like juliet i came out of my hiding place and i took her shoe and i caught up to her then she looked at me._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

_i was caught by rogue he was holding my hand,"what" i spoke,"no lucy i wont let your happy ending be like juliet's i want your happy ending to be happy" he said then suddenly tears were forming my eyes,"rogue..." ,"if you choose to lie constantly to cinderella you will end up just like her getting devoured by the wolf in the end if you were in trouble then say it im not gonna let you be caught up in a nightmare or be devoured in the end" he said and hugged me,"cause i will be with you" he said then i cried into his chest then we pulled away,"i love you lucy" he said,"i love you too rogue" i said and we kissed..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_but the end is yet near..._

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! that's for today and i also have a news that i will have a new rolu fanfic im working on it so wait for it anyway TOOTLES! :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	14. Ending

**A/N: hi guys and this is chapter 14 of romeo to cinderella! enjoy!:3 i forgot this is the ending.**

**P.S: i do not own FT**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**(A/N: the lyrics of romeo to cinderella will be on lucy's P.O.V and Rogue's also in the normal P.O.V ****so if you want to hear the song then go to youtube and search romeo to cinderella by miku-tan its the english version of the song) Bold= Lyrics**

**please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy like it was for Juliet  
Take me away into your arms...  
It's all I ask of you.**

_the next day dad came home i was happy he was not around yesterday but i guess he already know the truth because he started banging my bedroom door,"LUCY!" he shouted i was scared that i hide in my closet i closed my eyes then he went in my room and took me out of my closet then he slapped me across the face i had tears in my eyes._

**I say good night to both my Father and my Mother  
I hope they'll be able to dream of one another  
I think it's time for all the grown ups to go to bed**

**Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions  
My crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion  
How farther will I let you go on this sinful night? .**

_"why did you disobey me" he said,"im sorry" i said,"how can you disobey me my own daughter" he said,"Thats enough jude!" mom said and push dad away from me and then she hugged me,"get away layla" dad said,"no" mom said and hugged me tighter,"layla!" Dad shouted,"no i won't let you hurt lucy" Mom said then suddenly dad slapped mom on the cheek instead then mom putted her hand on her cheek,"layla i..." dad was cutted off,"i don't know you anymore stop doing this jude your hurting our child if you hurt lucy your also hurting me why can't you just let her be its like my mom and dad all over again can't you see look yourself at the mirror!" Mom said and she still was hugging me._

**Screams of pain to "take it easy! Won't you bite me gently ?"  
"Dont you dare forget that I'm not ready quite yet."  
It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you.**

**All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so  
But isn't that normal, or at least how it should go  
Show me all your feelings and I'll let you in my heart  
Oh, if only you knew this from the start.**

_then dad left and mom continued to hug me,"shhh...lucy its okay now" she said i stopped crying then she kissed my forehead,"i got to go im gonna talk to your father" she said and she left i hugged my pillow then i looked to my window and i saw rogue he was carrying a rose then my maids let him in and suddenly i rushed downstairs and i found him there at the living room but dad wasn't anywhere i sighed in relief he must be at his work room i went down and he saw me._

**I feel so in love just like Cinderella  
And I will chase after you wearing only my glass shoes  
I pray to God for time to come to a halt  
Before the evil can come leaving us both at fault  
Now, I have to escape just like Juliet did  
But please don't call me by that name, we aren't the same.**

**It's not okay, please I just want you to stay  
Because without you here what is there for me to do ?  
So if I cried, would you always be right here by my side.**

_"hey lucy" he greeted,"what are you doing here rogue" i asked,"i want to see you" he said,"no you can't be here if my dad finds out your here he will not let you see me again" i said then suddenly my dad came and saw me then he had his angry face and he slapped rogue across the face he fell the the floor sitting my mom came down her eyes widen my eyes grew and i ran to him and he hugged me i hugged him too but then dad take me and he made rogue go out and he closed the door._

**I try so hard to look like I'm older than my age  
I wear mascara to conceal the fact I'm in rage  
I promise you, I'll be a good girl from now on.**

**There's no one here to stop me from the things that I do  
I want some love so why don't you come please me, you fool  
How farther will we be able to cross the line ?**

**Now I know that this is true, I fell in love with you  
The pain is killing me, as I am screaming my pleas  
I think you know by now that my Father doesn't seem to like you much.**

_dad then brought me to my room and let go of me,"you will stay here until dawn i will let you out on the morning this should teach you a lesson for disobeying me" He said then he closed the door locking me in my own room._

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V**

**So I'll just run away like Cinderella  
I'll scream my love for you, while leaving you my glass shoe  
I'll pray to God that you'll come searching for me  
Save me from all my dreams, while I run away and flee**

**Well, I'm sure that Cinderella was lying herself  
It's not an accident, she left her shoe on purpose  
I understand that she and I are the same  
Oh, I just want to be loved, so no more playing games  
So, just look for me and then you'll soon find what you seek**

_lucy was taken away by her father and i can't do anything then suddenly i saw a big tree in the back of her house and there i saw lucy's balcony it was open i can go there but i'll have to wait when lucy's father is asleep i waited there for minutes then the lights on his room were off the servants and maids were all asleep this is my chance im not gonna let lucy be like juliet i will not let her get eaten by the wolf._

_i removed my shoes and then i climbed up the tree and i reached the balcony and i saw her there at her bed sitting she saw me and then i came to her,"Rogue" she said and hugged me then i hugged back and then i kissed her and without noticing i pinned her to her bed kissing her and i made my way to her neck then i slide down the lace of her lace she moaned,"what are you doing here again" she asked,"lucy i came here because i don't want your happy ending just like juliet's" i said._

**Why don't you just take a look and see what I have hidden in the corners of my heart ?**

**Can you see that it's filled with all of my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants ?**

** i want you to fill me up until I burst out forth and give into my desires**

**I'm drawn into ecstasy, oh, how I feel so free  
Please tell me what it could be ?**

_"but its too late we will continue to separate" she said,"but i won't let that happen and its not too late" i said then i took out a velvet box out of my pocket and i opened the box,"lucy will you marry me" i said then her eyes widened._

**But if I lose you, I wouldn't know what to do...**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**My happiness seemed to be stored in a box, I need to find the key so I can open the lock  
I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry out in vain  
The thought of you hating me, I know it couldn't be.**

_"i know its a little too early but i want you to be with me i don't want your no i mean our happy ending to be unhappy" Rogue said and i was covering my mouth with my hands i was too shocked to answer then my flashback of my dad taking my stuffed toy and saying for me to grow up._

**Well, my mom and my daddy don't care about me  
They aren't different yet, they are the same as can be  
I'll stop my lies, and I'll be true to myself  
I'll just stick to the facts, I dropped my golden axe.**

_"yes Rogue i will, i will marry you i want to escape from my night mare i don't want to be devoured in the end i want to be with you for the rest of my life" i said as tears were cascading my eyes then he smiled at me then i took the ring and hugged me,"i'll be waiting for you at the outside" he said,"but im afraid i might fall" i said,"don't worry i'll catch you" he said then i smiled,"okay" i said._

_then he go down and i dressed up into a black dress and and i weared a jacket, have i made the right decision yes it may be true i was suffering all the time because of daddy i won't let my nightmare caught me then i looked down and saw rogue his hands were up then he smiled and then i giggled._

**So, If I keep lying too much like Cinderella  
I know I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face  
I'm really scared, and I have no clue what to do  
But, I hope I don't end up just like her too.**

_ yes if i keep lying like cinderella i'll know i will meet the fate that she alone had to face in reality and i won't have the ending like it was for juliet's tragic ending i won't let my nightmares caught me and i won't lie constantly for my wants because in the end i will get devoured as well just like cinderella so i will take this chances to escape from all of my nightmare and i will have an ending not a unhappy ending but a good one and i want to have an ending with rogue._

_i stepped back and i ran and i jumped to the balcony and landed on rogue and i was smiling i was relieved that i didn't get an unhappy ending like juliet's or be trapped in a nightmare or be devoured by the wolf because my romeo was there and i will have a happy ending that i always wanted far away from my nightmares._

**So before that happens, won't you come and rescue me...**

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! that's the ending see you all next time! bye-bye! :D :)**

**~Bloody-chan**


End file.
